


Quão Longe Nós Vamos...

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "A situação ia cada vez mais longe e Yuri vinha cada vez mais perto — era o paradoxo favorito de Viktor."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Quão Longe Nós Vamos...

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2019

A aliança de ouro reluzia em seu dedo e só não cegava-o, pois Yuri já o havia feito com seu brilho incandescente. E pensar que o par daquela aliança também reluzia no dedo _dele…_

O que Yuri pensava sobre aquilo?

Viktor tinha certeza que enlouqueceria se continuasse repetindo tal pergunta em sua cabeça.

No entanto Yuri já o enlouquecera também.

Afinal, o que Yuri _ainda_ não fizera com ele?

O encantara, o alegrara, o entristecera…

O entristecera em seus sonhos de noites mal dormidas, em sonhos frágeis que se esvaíam tão facilmente pela manhã; sonhos emoldurados de branco, banhados por ilustrações de aquarela — Yuri os pintava conforme a dança, para lá e para cá, aqui e acolá.

Viktor desequilibrava-se tentando acompanhar aquelas cenas girantes. Ficava imóvel, no centro de tudo, apenas admirando a beleza inigualável de Yuri. A única coisa que o fazia querer despertar era a consciência de que Yuri era um ser real, mais do que isso, era alguém que agora fazia parte de sua vida.

Alguém que usava o par daquela aliança.

A situação ia cada vez mais longe e Yuri vinha cada vez mais perto — era o paradoxo favorito de Viktor.

Uma aliança de ouro reluzia no dedo de outrem e Viktor percebeu que não estava mais sozinho com seus pensamentos, tampouco estava sonhando. Sorriu e Yuri retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, cada vez mais perto do seu.


End file.
